Howl's Moving Castle - Descendants
by Je suis toujours fatigue
Summary: *Story not finished, so hard to write a summary :P *Sophie and Howl are happily married and are expecting a child, they live with Calcifer, Markl and their adopted dog Heen. However one day their life takes an unexpected turn when Sophie is summoned to have an audience with Madam Suliman ... Follow Sophie and Howl as they embark on a dangerous journey to save their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. -The Request.

Sophie rolled over however the other side of the bed lay bare, with an outstretched hand she pated the bed in search of Howl but it was bare and cold. She muttered something incoherent into her pillow before pushing herself up and looking around the bare room. As she left the bedroom the strong smell of bacon and eggs reached her she smiled in content as she turned the corner to descend the stairs into the main living quarters Markl was trying to cook using Calcifer but as per usual Clacifer refused while Howl laughed at the two. Sophie smiled at the scene unfolding before her as she placed a comforting hand on her round belly.

"Good morning Sophie," Calcifer said distracting everyone, Markl turned to Sophie and raced up the stairs to embrace her in a tight hug.

"I don't know how you do it Sophie! He doesn't listen to me at all!" Markl wailed as Sophie gave a small laugh and petted Markl's hair, he had grown in the years he was turning into a fine young boy about to begin his adolescent years, his training with Howl continued and he was turning out to be a fine young wizard.

"Good morning Markl," She said with a gentle smile before she waddled down the stairs where Howl stood waiting for her, once she was at the final step he came forward and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight embrace, she paced her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning Howl," She muttered sleepily still not having fully awoken as she gave out a yawn.

"Good morning Sophie," He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing Sophie and placing a kiss on her belly, "And good morning to you to," He said, Sophie laughed at him as she shook her head at his playfulness, she could hardly believe she was married to such a man.

"Oh yes, forget about the fire, who boils the baths, cooks the meal… don't worry I'll just be here… not like anyone cares," Calcifer said in a loud rowdy voice, Sophie pushed away from Howl and laughed at the fire, it was the same every morning, Sophie picked up a piece of wood and passed it to the little fire demon.

"Good morning Calcifer, how is my favourite fire demon today?" She asked him, as she took a seat before him, she gave out a laugh as he snubbed her by turning the other way.

"Be nice Calcifer," Howl scolded from behind Sophie, as she looked up to see him standing directly behind her protectively. Calcifer poked out tongue and threatened to burn Howl who took a blind bit of notice as he went and grabbed the frying pan with the still uncooked bacon and forced it on top of the unwilling Calcifer.

"Im the only one who ever does any work around here," Calcifer muttered as Howl fed him the shells of eggs, Sophie smiled at the fire she had never been more content. She had her beautiful husband, Markl who was like her adopted child, Calcifer a very dear friend and her child that was due to be born. One of the four doorbells rang, Sophie's head instinctively turned into the direction of the door. "Porthaven," Calcifer informed them all, as Markl ran over to the door changed it from the colour blue, which lead to Sophie's and Howls little get away garden, and changed it to yellow. She watched as Markl adorned his blue cape and changed into an old man, she always fond his disguises somewhat amusing, even more so when he was smaller in height, now he was just as tall as Sophie. Opening the door to have the strong smell of the sea side invade the house, Sophie smiled in content, she loved the smell of the sea she found it extremely relaxing.

"Your mail sir," The post man said with a small bow of his hat, Markl took hold of the mail and brought it into the folds of his cape and bowed to the sir.

"Thank you sir, good day," Markl replied monotonously, in a strange deep voice that he always used when wearing his disguise, Sophie gave Howl a knowing smile, as Howl watched over his pupil with a content smile, before he went over to the table and began dishing out the breakfast.

"And a good day to you," The post man replied before beginning to walk away, Markl slammed the door shut and rid of his disguise. He walked up the steps and meandered over to Howl who was pouring a glass of orange juice for all that would be eating at the table.

"Anything worth my while?" Haku questioned as he took the mail from Markl's hands and began opening one, as Sophie meandered over to the table and took her place opposite Howl, Markel sat in between the two and one vacant baby seat sat opposite Markl. Howl sat at the table as he read the letters Sophie shook her head.

"The manners in this house," She said with a light laugh, as Howl looked up at her and gave her a dazzling smile that could win awards, he winked at her before taking a bite of his bacon and continued to read whatever the next client was requesting.

"Can I have the juice please?" Markl asked to no one in particular.

"Of Course Markl," Sophie said as she went to reach for the juice she instantly retracted her hand and placed it on her stomach as she gave out a sharp gasp, instantly causing Howl to be over at her side in an instinct.

"Whats wrong Sophie?" He questioned her, she felt a wave of nausea as she thought she was going to faint, something wasn't right she didn't know what, just as the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it," Markl said loudly getting of his seat.

"Kingsbury," Calcifer shouted as he turned the doorknob so that it was on the red. He opened the door to reveal a tall man with curly blonde hair, he wore fancy clothing and clearly worked from the palace Markl who was in disguise regarded him curiously.

"Good morning sir, might I find Mrs Pendragon in residence here?" He questioned Markl, Markl's brows ceased as he casted a glance up the stairs to where Sophie was hunched over and deep breathing, with Howl trying to find out what was wrong.

"Mrs Pendragon is in residence here," Markl said lowly unsure if he should tell Sophie it was for her, but there was no need as she had already over heard and was swatting Howl away from her as waddled over to the top of the stair well panting, her hands beneath her rounded stomach as if holding the contents up.

"How can I help you?" Sophie asked as she began to descend the stairs as she heard give a dramatic sigh.

"I give up," He said in the back round, she gave a small chuckle as she heard Calcifer make some remark about him being weak. The messenger waited until Sophie was in the door frame.

"You are Mrs Pendragon?" He questioned Sophie, she nodded and smiled sweetly, Markl rolled his eyes. "Madam Suliman requests your audience this afternoon at three o'clock," he informed her, Sophie's eyes grew large, she hadn't even thought about Madam Suliman since she had gotten married to Howl. Heen made a noise of recognition at Sophie's feet, she smiled at the dog who had found himself living with Sophie ever since that fateful encounter with Madam Suliman. "Do you accept the Madam's request?" He questioned her haughtily, as if Sophie was something far below him and shouldn't even be associated with.

"Decline, Sophie," She heard Howl yell in the back round, but being the rebellious young women that she was, as well as being slightly curious as to why after all this time Madam Suliman wished to see her, she agreed to have an audience with Madam Suliman. Once he bid her farewell, Markl shut the door and helped Sophie up the stairs to see an extremely unimpressed looking Howl.

"Whats the matter?" Sophie questioned him, just as she felt a kick in her stomach as she haunched over, "You better come out soon," She muttered to her stomach. When she looked up at Howl she saw that his mouth had formed into a thin line.

"Does what I say count for nothing?" He asked her flatly, she knew straight away he had taken offence that she had not declined the invitation and ignored his wishes but she rolled her eyes and waddled past him. "Sophie?!" He yelled after her, but Sophie was already walking up the stairs.

"Warm up the water please Calcifer," She yelled at Calcifer and disappear out of Howl's sight. Howl gave a frustrated sigh as he turned towards Calcifer, who smirked at him.

"Welcome to my world," Calcifer chirped happily in response as he watched Howl storm across the side of the room and switched the door to the colour pink before storming out into his and Sophie's secret garden.

"I don't like it when they fight," Markl said as he began clearing up the table, giving the left over food to Calcifer who lapped it up happily.

"Howl just doesn't like that he can't control Sophie like he could with the other girls," Calcifer said with a wicked smile, Markl sighed.

"But Sophie isn't like those other girls," Markl argued as he began to wash the dishes, something he would have never done before had Sophie not come to live with them.

"And thats why Howl will always love her," Calcifer said with a yawn, as Markl turned towards him.

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love," He said quietly as Calcifer rolled his eyes, "Im being serious," Markl wailed defensively, as the fire demon rolled his eyes at the young adolescent just as the doorbell rang once more.

"Aha, Porthaven door," He informed the young assistant.

 **Unedited- Not sure whether to continue tell me your thoughts all feedback is very much welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Tenderness

Sophie stared at the blue dress in the mirror. Her hand touched the material enjoying the silkiness under the softness of her touch -as she recalled the memory fondly. It was her dress, the dress Howl had given more life to. He really turned it into a beautiful dress, far too beautiful for a person such as her. Howl had always given her things that she had always wanted to wear but knew it would never suit her. Howl made a point of throwing all off her plain dresses away and only keeping the bright cheerful ones, he had almost thrown out her dark blue dress, but Sophie had put her foot down, and she was glad she did. She felt a slight sense of déjà vu as she reached out for her old hat that Howl had tried to throw out on numerous occasions but Sophie couldn't find the heart to part with it and just like the dress refused to let him throw it away. Sophie adorned the old hat and inspected herself in the mirror, she was not the same girl. Her grey hair just reached her shoulders, her brown eyes held a certain spark to them that they never held before, she was finally living! She felt a kick in her stomach she smiled fondly at her round stomach, she couldn't have been more happy to think she was going to have her own proper family soon, and she had no doubt Howl was going to be a fantastic father to their child. The bedroom door swung open, Howl still appeared to be rather rattled that she had ignored his will and had agreed to have an audience with Madam Suliman, Sophie shook her head.

"You are wearing that old thing?" Howl questioned her as he took in her appearance, "You have so many pretty dresses that are far more flattering, Sophie," He told her as he looked at her dress in disgrace that she was going to walk out in such a dress.

"This was the first dress you gave me," Sophie said with a small smile as she looked up at him under her lashes seeking forgiveness, he shook his head as he grabbed held of her hands and lifted them up as he inspected her.

"It was your dress, I just spruced it up a tad," Howl muttered as she smiled up at him, she had gained his forgiveness for going against his will. He let go of her arms and pulled her in for a hug, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her small arms around his waist, as he draped his long arms over her shoulders and rested his head against the top of hers. "I really wish you wouldn't go, don't you remember what happened last time?" He stated as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her proximity. He never wanted anything to happen to her, she was his reason for living. He had been looking everywhere for her and although at first he wasn't sure she could save him even if he had slowly began to fall in love with her. She was his past, his present and his future there was no reason to life with out Sophie.

"Hmm, yes I nearly destroyed your castle with that flying thing,"Sophie replied as she moved her head to look up at him, he moved his head from hers and looked down at her the two laughed at the memory. "Never let me fly one of those again! I can't believe you just left me like that! You even trusted me with two others creatures lives!" Sophie exclaimed as she hit Howls' chest softly, he let out a chuckle.

"I trust you with my life," Howl informed her as he nuzzled her neck softly, Sophie gave out a giggle and went to push him away. "Your are so cruel to me," He muttered as he brought her in for a kiss, at which Sophie went bright red. It was just a small peck of the lips but Sophie still went red and shied away. Howl shook his head, he found it simply irresistible that after all this time the simplest touch could make his Sophie blush beat red and become immensely shy.

"I suppose you will be tailing" Sophie sighed, as she realized he was being to gentle and forgiving her too easily with out any repercussions. He gave a flat nod, knowing that she had him all figured out. Sophie rolled her eyes, of course he was going to follow he protected her like a glass doll that was going to full and break. "If you must," She muttered before moving past Howl and walked out onto the balcony where she looked out onto the waste lands. She missed the witch of the west, the old witch would often scold Howl for being too over protective and would often taunt the boy it had been a lot of fun having the old witch around. The day she had died Sophie had cried much more than she thought she would, seeming as it was the old witch that had turned her into an old lady in the first place. Although now, Sophie had a lot to thank the witch for. Not only had she found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with despite his over protective behavior, but she had also found the meaning of life. Her life before Howl had been plain dull and monotonous, she was not a living person she was just another piece that made the world go round. She did not enjoy the things that were around her, she had taken life for granted. Sophie could not be more grateful to the deceased witch.

"What are you thinking about?" Howl asked her as he wrapped his arms around her, and planting his hands on top of her stomach, Sophie leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

"The witch of the waste," She informed him, he gave out a sigh. The witch of the waste and Howl had never been friends they put up with each other, and Howl was nothing but polite in front of the witch due to his charming nature, but the witch had been trying to gain his heart for years and there were only a certain amount of curses one can take before one begins to think ill of another! "I sometimes wonder, if it hadn't have been for her, we would have never have met," Sophie said thoughtfully, Howl looked down at her as hie brows ceased into a frown.

"You have no idea how long I searched for you, it was not the witch of the waste that caused us to meet I have always been searching for you. I would never forget such a beautiful lady who had hair of star light," Howl told her as he nuzzled her hair, Sophie shook her head. Sophie found it odd to believe that she had gone back in time and that she was from Howl's child hood and that all this time he had been searching for her, it just seemed too unreal. But she remembered it too, going back into his past watching as he swallowed a falling star and calling out to him to look for her in the future. It was hard for Sophie to understand that in his memories she had done such a thing, but for her it was her present and not her past - the entire thought was mind boggling for Sophie and tended to give her head aches when she tried to fully understand it.

"So what are you going to come as this time?" She asked him with a wry smile as she remembered how he had come in the form of their king the last, and how well that went down when the actual King appeared, Sophie was tempted to laugh but managed to keep her laughter to herself as she looked up at him with mischievous eyes.

"What does the lady request?" He questioned her as he looked down at her with adoration, the warmth in his blue eyes had Sophie's insides glowing, as she wondered how on earth did a man such as him fall in love with her.

"Surprise me," Sophie said as she turned back to admire the scenery before them. The vast landscape seemed to never end, the green hills just seemed to keep rolling. Sophie wondered what was past all this green was their another civilization of witches and wizards, or did normal people such as herself inhabit the places beyond the waste lands, or was their even anything beyond the waste lands? Their was a loud knock at their bedroom door causing both of them to turn round, Howl left Sophie on the balcony and opened it to reveal Markl who looked somewhat displeased.

"Sophie! Please make her leave!" Markl all but cried, Sophie walked over to Markl and frowned.

"Make who-," She died off as she heard her mother voice calling her from the bottom of the stairwell, Sophie found a smile coming to her face as she brushed past Markl and made her way down to her mother.  
"Mother," Sophie said with a smile. Sophie's vibrant mother had not aged in the slightest still wearing elegant gowns and hat's that were of the greatest rage! She always managed to look spectacular Sophie on the other hand felt so plain compared to her mother and sister Lettie.

"Oh Sophie!" Her mother said as she inspected Sophie from head to toe. "Doesn't that husband of yours buy you and other dresses?" Her mother asked her, Sophie rolled her eyes as Howl joined them.

"Mrs Hatter," He said as he bowed and kissed Sophie's mothers hand. "I have tried on many occasions to change Sophie's choice in attire," Howl informed Sophie's mother who was already blushing at the dashing man before her. "But Sophie is beautiful no matter what she wears," he concluded casting a warm glance at Sophie who was looking at her feet trying to her hide embarrassment, she knew she was not as beautiful as her sister but it always warmed her insides that Howl found her beautiful even if she did not.

"Uh Sophie," Calcifer said, bringing Sophie away from the conversation Howl was having with her mother, she looked towards Calcifer who was gesturing to the time. Sophie gave a gasp if she didn't leave now she would surely be late! At that notion she felt a sudden jab of pain, Sophie stumbled forwards as she gave out a gasp, Howl was at her side in an instant. Sophie gave him a reassuring smile and reassured everyone that she was fine before dismissing herself, leaving Howl to deal with her mother. Heen had decided to join Sophie on her way to the palace, she looked down at the old dog.

"Just like old times," She said as she smiled down at the dog, before heading towards her destination with a face of determination, she would not be frightened of Madam Suliman even if Howl was.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Thank you all for your reviews and support for the first chapter :) Please continue to review and if you have any ideas or something you would like me to possible add you are more than welcome to make suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Proposition

Sophie was panting as she reached the final step of the staircase leading up to the entrance of the castle, she was only relieved that Heen was considerate enough to climb up the staircase by himself. She held onto her stomach, and could not shake of the uneasy feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong, what Sophie did not know, and could barely guess at.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Pendragon," Sophie was greeted by the very same man who had asked for her presence at the castle that morning. "You are late," He commented as he regarded his golden pocket watch with a smirk as if he had suspected such a thing. Sophie looked up at the wall to see it had just gone three, her lips formed a thin line. She was about to argue with him that he was being completely uneasy but before she could even commence her argument one of Lady Suilman's golden haired boys appeared.

"Mrs Pendragon," He said respectfully before bowing lowly, Sophie gave the messenger the best haughty look that she could summon before she turned towards the small boy. "Please follow me," He requested, obliging, Sophie was much relieved to be away from that awful messenger who did not represent a very good image for their king at all. Sophie found herself in a room she had been in once before with the witch of the waste, in the centre lay a single chair the boy indicated for her to sit down at the chair. The baby in her stomach began to kick violently and a violent pain had Sophie sweating as she gladly took the offer of the only chair in the room. The boy disappeared from her sight as Sophie let out a small cry as she silently told herself to keep strong and not Madam Suliman know of her current agony.

"Its normal you should be feeling that pain," It was if the witch had heard Sophie's thoughts as Sophie turned in her chair to see the old witch in her ornate wheel chair with two of her golden boys beside her and Heen at her feet giving Sophie a sorrowful look. Sophie went to speak but instead a strangulated cry left her lips as she lurched forwards grasping her stomach.  
"The child you are bout to spawn is not human," Madam Suliman informed her as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"W-what?" Sophie gasped confused as she tried to hush the child inside of her, telling it to be strong, that everything was going to be okay.

"Howls heart was stolen by a demon, you didn't think there would be any consequences did you?" Madam Suliman questioned as she gave a mocking laugh, as Sophie's eyes widened as she forced herself up from the chair.

"I don't care what my child is, its mine and Howls," Sophie retorted, her brown eyes showing a strong fire with in them.

"Howl has been keeping secrets from you again," Madam Suliman said with a knowing smile as Sophie straightened herself up, her small hands clenched into fists as she tried to show that she was in no pain. "Your child's going to be born a fully fledged demon," Madam Suliman said her face showing mischief as she waited for Sophie's response.

"It doesn't matter what the child is, it's my child I don't care if its a monster or something horrible, but what I dont understand is what it has to do with you!" Sophie cried out in defence as her hands rested on her stomach defensively.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Madam Suliman said with a slight tone of boredom in her voice as Sophie frowned, she was two caught up in the moment that she didn't really have time to think of an answer, as she stared at Madam Suliman who she was sure was going to give her an answer, "A boy who swallowed a shooting star, whose heart was taken by a demon was human up until the point his heart was rejoined with him, his heart had become the heart of a demon, Howl is no longer human," She paused as Sophie stilled as she tried to comprehend the words that were escaping Madam Suliman's lips. "A demi demon shall be spawned from you, and if its a female you had best to be rid of it," She informed Sophie coldly, as Sophie stared at her wide eyed in horror as she clasped onto her stomach. "So you best hope it's a boy," Madam Suliman informed her.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Sophie questioned pained as she held onto her stomach like her life depended on it. Madam Suliman regarded Sophie coldly as she rested her staff on her lap and sighed.

"Because that child could be the death of us all," Madam Suliman informed Sophie her eyes showing sadness with in them. "I once believed that demi demons could be the saving of the human race, they are superior beings, but I soon learnt my lesson and have now ended up in a wheel chair, I believed I could control him and as long as he lives and if your child is female the human race doesn't stand a chance, even if your child is male it would be best to kill it, for the sake of humanity," Madam Suliman whispered Sophie stared at the old witch and wondered from what past experience she spoke from, had she two had a child or had she already had an encounter with a demi demon.

"I will protect my child with my life," Sophie replied sternly, her determination shining brightly through her stubborn brown eyes.

"Let me show you, just how powerful that little demi demon is," Madam Suliman said as she wheeled out of the room the little golden boys following. Sophie stood frozen to the spot as she watched all around her as the giant red curtains were pulled up and gigantic light bulbs appeared, her baby began to kick and pain soared through her body crippling her so that she was on her hands and knees just as the lights turned on, Sophie instantly curled into a ball shielding her eyes, as not to far away it sounded as if a group of people were chanting, she dared not look up in risk of hurting her eyes. The baby inside of her was not content and Sophie found herself screaming out as she clutched onto her stomach, the pain growing immensely worse until she felt something snap with in her, as she opened her eyes she saw a golden light emanating out of her chest, the chanting was becoming quieter almost distant, and the bright lights were dulled and the pain in her stomach ceased as she felt warmness sweep over her, she could sense Howl's magic but a magic much more powerful as well emanating through out her soul. Sophie finally understood that this child that she carried was much more powerful than Howl, and could very likely be the end of the world. The lights turned off as the gold light that had been emanating from out of Sophie vanished into thin air, as Madam Suliman returned, while Sophie used the chair beside her to haul herself up into a standing position.

"Do you understand now?" Madam Suliman questioned her, Sophie nodded stiffly.

"I won't let you kill my child, Howl and I can protect this child," Sophie said as strongly as she could and was appalled at how weakly it came out. "Please, please you have to believe me," Sophie found herself crying out as Madam Suliman gave her a soft expression.

"Separating a child from its mother, at birth is one of the cruelest things a person could do,"Madam Suliman said quietly as Sophie was on her hands and knees pleading for Madam Suliman not to go after her child. "I did not bring you here to kill your child," She informed Sophie which instantly had Sophie going quietly as she watched the witch carefully shocked at her previous behaviour when had she become so defensive that she would go to begging? "I came here to offer a proposition," Madam Suliman began as Sophie went to stand up but felt liquid run down her legs as her eyes grew wide as her head snapped up to Madam Suliman. Madam Suliman instantly knew that the little demon was about to arrive and instantly had her henchmen take Sophie out of the room. Madam Suliman watched as the risked the distressed young girl away, before she ordered one of her other little golden boys to take her to her gardens where she looked out the window, before her eyes landed upon her glass ball, her eyes growing large.

"Oh Howl!" She said in a mortified voice as she regarded the scene before her in horror.

 **Sorry its short, had writers block and was a bit unsure how to to go about this chapter. Hope you like it- can't wait to read your comments. What do you think Madam Suliman saw in the glass ball? Thank you for all your support so far :)**

 **I apologize once more for grammar and spelling errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chaos.

Chapter 4. Chaos.

Sophie stood before Lady Suliman, her child wrapped up in a bundle and firmly in her arms sleeping soundly.

"Lady Suliman," Sophie began, as the old witch shook her head in anticipation of what Sophie was going to say next, "I must," Sophie began almost pleadingly, "Thank you, for providing protection for my child, and I apologise for my behaviour earlier," Sophie said with a low bows the witch shook her head.

"If you hadn't acted in that way I would have never allowed the child to remain in your arms," Lady Suliman in formed her, as Sophie gave a meek nod in response as she flushed red remembering how loud and unlady like she had acted in front of Lady Suliman. "The child will be safe until her 18th birthday, and until that day arrives you must prepare her for her fate," Lady Suliman said coldly as she tried to continue her disinterested act as if helping Sophie had been to benefit herself and nothing to do with how she actually cared for the well being of Sophie and Howl and now their new born child. "Howl never showed his face," Lady Suliman said suddenly startling Sophie, as Sophie looked down at her daughters face that resembled that of Howl's except for the silver hair that was starting to show, she knew by the fact she resembled Howl that her daughter was going to be a stealer of many a mens hearts. Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat as Lady Suliman's words hit her, he had missed the arrival of their daughter doing goodness knows what! He was going to face her wrath once she arrived back home, her anger had already bent up over the last week expecting him to turn up at any moment!

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Sophie said politely, although no matter what reason he came up with Sophie was not going to go easy on him, how dare he leave her for a week while heavily pregnant! But not only that he had not been there for the birth of their first child! He had promised to follow her, so where was he?!

"You have a lot of faith in that wizard of yours," Lady Suliman said crisply, as Sophie gave her a warm smile and nodded, masking the anger that she was really feeling. "I suppose I can not keep you in this castle any longer, now that you have your strength back and the child is strong and healthy," Lady Suliman muttered, her voice held a tinge of sadness causing Sophie's eyes to large a little but she quickly shook her head, for she could not trust the words of Lady Suliman no matter how nice she had been in the last week.

"Yes, it is time for me to be parting," Sophie said politely, as the small bundle in her arms woke up and gave out a gurgle of noise Sophie looked down at the child, it gave her a warm smile the blue eyes sparkling in content as it laughed happily at goodness knows what. "Hello Skyla," Sophie said as she touched her nose with that of her child causing the bundle to giggle, before it frowned and began to cry.

"Good luck, Mrs Pendragon," Lady Suliman said with a chuckle. Sophie looked up a little stunned but Lady Suliman was already leaving the entrance of the castle probably to go back to her gardens, Sophie quickly found herself to the royal bathroom's where she proceeded to feet the child who once fed contently fell back to sleep against her arms. Sophie then made her way out of the castle, wearing her new purple dress a gift from Lady Suliman, she walked down the steps of the royal castle that had been her home for the last week surprised to see her sister Lettie standing impatiently at the gates arguing with one of the guards who refused to let her enter.

"I'm sorry Miss Hatter, but only those with a royal invitations may enter today, please return another day," He pleaded, but Miss Hatter argued none the less, as she flattered her eye lids and whirled in front of him trying to entice him into letting her get through, she almost had the guard around her little fingers when she spotted her sister making her way towards her, in a most beautiful purple dress, that brought out the rich darkness of her sisters brown eyes, and showed of the beauty of her silver hair that framed her small circular face.

"Sophie!" Lettie squealed, as Sophie hastened her pace over to her sister as Lettie tried to scrambled pass the guard who held her at arms length.  
"Let me go! That's my sister!" Lettie informed the man, as the guard tried to keep her from clawing his face with her long red painted fingernails.

"Lettie, you're going to injure the man," Sophie said with a chuckle relieved to finally see a familiar face, as the guard let her down as Lettie gave him a dark glare before she cracked a giant smile at seeing her older sister.

"What's her name?" Lettie questioned as she peered over at the bundle that slept happily in Sophie's arms after just having been fed. "She has your hair, but she certainly has Howl's handsome face," Lettie examined as Sophie showed off her new baby.

"Skyla at the moment, but I'm sure Howl will want a different name," Sophie mused as she remembered the evening they had spent in bed talking over different baby names, Sophie had suggest Skyla and Howl had immediately dismissed the name, informing her that it was not fit for their child such a strange name would only cause questions. Sophie had then questioned Howl about his own name, and said that he was a man no one questions a man, not a dangerous one at least, Sophie then went to question him being a dangerous man which then led to…

"She suits it," Lettie said chirpily brining Sophie out of her thoughts at which she had turned bright red and had to turn away from her little sister to hide her embarrassed face.

"Thank you," Sophie replied quietly as her sister stared at her confused as to why her sister was blushing a deep red, but decided not to question it further.

"Howl!" Lettie finally exclaimed after a moments of silence, Sophie looked around as if expecting to see that husband of her, she hoped he would show up with at least an apologetic expression. "You don't know!" Lettie's voice raised a few notches, as Sophie frowned.

"Don't know what Lettie?" Sophie questioned her younger sister, whose mouth fell sightly open, as her bright blue eyes grew slightly bigger as if frightened about how her older sister might act when she told her.

"I-I," Lettie stuttered, as she stared at her sister before she shook her head, as she grabbed her sisters hand. "Follow me," Lettie said solemnly, causing Sophie to become uncomfortable, had something happened to Howl? Was that why he hadn't come for her, guilt washed over Sophie maybe something serious had happened! Sophie spotted her mothers pale face just before her street at that Sophie paused as she felt physically sick, what had happened to Howl. "I think you should pass me Skyla," Lettie said quietly and with out thinking Sophie handed over Skyla as she rushed towards their house to see it crumbled burnt to the ground, Sophie's legs wobbled uncontrollably as her mother caught her.

"Sophie I'm sorry," her mother Honey Hatter said apologetically.

"Howl!" Sophie wailed, the house wasn't there had Howl left her? Had he moved and not told her, not wanted anything to do with her.

"I need to go to the waste," Sophie whispered as she finally gained some strength.

"We will come with you," her mother said quietly as Lettie came to stand beside her mother carrying Skyla so gently, "I can order a cab," Her mother told her as Sophie slowly nodded as she had no strength to get to the waste by herself, Lettie passed Skyla over to Sophie who instantly opened up her blue eyes to regard her mother and at seeing her frightened face her child began to cry.

"No not now," Sophie whispered as she began to rock the child and tried to sing to it, but her voice was raspy as she waited to the taxi to arrive, one the taxi stopped before them Sophie went to enter the taxi.

"Sophie, your child can sense your upset you have to remain calm," Her mother told her with a warm smile, Sophie looked up at her mother shocked by her wise words, and nodded appreciatively at her mother, as all four hopped into the taxi. At the end of the city they all hopped out and Honey Hatter paid for the taxi, and took the small crying bundle from her distressed child's arms, as Sophie instantly began running up the hill in a panic. Her mother and sister slowly following from behind her. Sophie soon located the bizarre looking castle, but it could hardly be called that anymore, as she looked at its smouldering pieces, burnt up in fire the castle lay on the ground in ruin hardly anything of it was left. Sophie stared stunned as her mother and sister came to her side.

"What happened here?" Sophie asked as she tried to remain strong as she wondered whether Howl was in there.

"It happened just after you left," her mother commenced...

 **A long time, but here is the new update. Been through a very difficult time (I know no excuse) and I have had writers block on this chapter and how to continue, but at long last here is a small new chapter and hopefully I will be back on track.**

 **Love to hear about your thought on this chapter :)**

 **What do you think is going on? How do you think Howl's moving castle burnt down?**

 **Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. -Return of the Henchmen

*************************************************A week ago -Mrs Hatters P.O.V***********************************************

Mrs Hatter watched as her eldest daughter gave a small wave and left the house, Honey turned her attention back to Howl who gave her a warm smile. Howl was a charming handsome young man in the opinion of Mrs Hatter.

"How rude of me, would you like a drink?" Howl questioned as he offered Mrs Hatter a seat beside Calcifer, "Please take a seat, Madam" Howl said with a small courteous bow as he held the chair out for her, she gave a small shake of her head.

"No, that will not be necessary," Honey replied as she looked around the castle marvelling at how clean it was, knowing full well that it was Sophie that kept it at such a high standard, "In fact I just came here to see Sophie, but it appears she has better things to do then speak with her dear mother," Honey said with a sorrowful look. She had not spent a great deal a time with Sophie. Sophie and her were just so different; Sophie liked plain things, while she liked big bright things. Sophie was shy and quiet and not very outgoing whereas she was loud and loved being the centre of the party. However now, deep down she wished she had spent more time with her eldest. She did her best as a single mother, but Sophie acted more like the mother than she did at times, now she was going to resurrect that, and help her dear child with her very own firstborn.

"Oh, well you are welcome here any time," Howl said politely, just as Markel popped his head around the corner.

"Is she gone yet?" He questioned, Honey gave an awkward smile as he spotted her beside Howl, "Ill ju-" Honey found herself thrown to the floor as she gave a startled cry. The other occupants of the castle fell as well, except for Calcifer who held onto his piece of wood like it was his last life line.

"Calcifer, whats happening?" Howl demanded as he was instantly up on his feet and by the fire. The fire went to speak when the whole castle shook once more causing them all to fall to the floor once more. Markel managed to cruel down the stairs as he made it to Howl's side. Honey slowly managed to get to her feet as she held onto the dining table for support.

"The devils door," Calcifer whispered quietly, just as the portal door changed from red to black and was broken off its hinges, Howl instantly transformed into a beast. Honey watched as feathers covered the body of her daughters husband the way his hands turned into claws and his feet as well. "Howl the demons are coming for you," Calcifer said wisely, he did not seem at all nervous or scared unlike the way Honey was feeling, in fact she was so terrified she dared not make a noise. She regarded the scene before her, what madness had her daughter married too! Just as a black blobby creature appeared in the door frame.

"They look like the witch of the wastes henchmen!" Markel exclaimed, as Howl gave an affirmative nod just as one of the black bobby men began ascending the staircase.

"Where is Sophie?" It spoke with a voice that surely did not belong to it, but was being transmitted by dark magic. Howl narrowed his eyes, as Honey stared at the strange creature in horror, surely such a creature should not exist! "I can not sense her," the creature said as it sniffed the air, Markel went to attack the creature but Howl put his hand out to stop him.

"What do you want with Sophie?" Howl questioned his eyes narrowing down on the creature as it turned to look at him, it gave a lopsided smile.

"Sophie's not here so I will take your pets instead, until I can have my Sophie," The creature said as its big head lolled to the other side and before anyone could register what was going on, five black blobby men appeared inside the castle. Honey gave out a loud cry, alerting Howl of her being there. He fought off the five of the blobby men and managed to put the door back on its hinges as creatures on the other side of the door banged and hissed loudly.

"KINGSBURY NOW!" Howl roared at Calcifer who instantly changed the door to red. Howl flew over to Mrs Hatter and before she could complain she was shown out the door with Markel at her side.

"Master Howl I want to fight with you!" Markel complained as he jammed the door with his foot forbidding Howl from fully being able to close the door.

"Sophie would kill me if anything happened to you," Howl told Markel who shook his head.

"Just as she would murder me if I let anything happen to you!" Markel argued, Howl gave a small smile.

"Im sorry Markel, I need you to keep Mrs Hatter safe," Howl said with a small smile as Markel pushed against Howl. The house gave a massive shake and Howl tumbled backwards allowing Markel into the entrance of the house.

"No, you need as much help as you can get," Markel told his master who simply nodded as he looked towards Mrs Hatter.

"Go to Sophie she needs you," Howl managed to say just as the door shut and the house began to shake. Honey watched, as other on lookers came to stand beside her as the house seemed shake on its own for five minutes, before it was silent. Honey Hatter could here noises but was too terrified to open the door. She could hardly move from where she stood on the pavement, what would her daughter think of her, she could do nothing. She didn't know when the crowds left or when Lettie had come to her side, as she watched the random flashes of light that would emanate from the windows.

"Mother, whats going on?" Lettie dared asked her frozen mother, "Mother?" she insisted.

"I really don't know," Honey replied as she held her head up high and continued to watch the scene, she needed to know they were okay. Despite Howl not being human he was still the man or creature her daughter loved and she needed to know he, Markel and that strange fire were all right. They watched for two hours and there was still no sign of the return of Sophie, suddenly the house collapsed right before their eyes and a loud cry of pain filled the sky before all fell silent.

"Go to Sophie," Mrs Hatter told her youngest as she slowly found herself wanting to morn in silence. The falling of the house could only possibly mean one thing, Howl and the others were dead. As her youngest disappeared Mrs Hatter regarded the streets to see people coming, to see what the noise had been, she immersed herself into the crowds. All of Honey Hatters lessons as a child seemed irrelevant now as she allowed tears to fall down her face in public, something she had been forbidden to do when she was younger. " _Ladies don't cry," Her_ fathers words haunted her, she scowled and rubbed her eyes. She needed to stay strong, not only for her own sake but for Sophie's.

******************************************************PRESENT SOPHIE'S P.O.V********************************************

"He's not dead," Sophie whispered as she stared at the ruins. Tears staining her cheeks as she shook her head. "He's not dead," she repeated louder, he couldn't be possibly be dead. Not Howl, not Markel not Calcifer they couldn't possibly leave her! "They are not dead!" Sophie found herself gripping her mothers shoulders and shaking her, while Skyla began to cry.

"Sophie control yourself please!" Honey yelled as she pulled away from her daughter and rocked the crying baby. "Sophie you need to stay strong for Skyla," Honey continued in a much softer tone as she continued to rock the small baby. Sophie swallowed and shook her head ashamed of her reckless behavior, as a noise sounded from with in the depth of the wreckage.

"Howl!" Sophie cried, instantly leaping over wreckage as she ran in the direction of the small feeble noise, she began pulling at burnt elements of the caste while Honey and Lettie called for her to return. She knew deep down that Howl was in there and if not Howl, Calcifer or Markel someone who could lead her to Howl.

"Sophie! Come back, todays not the day," Lettie cried at her older sister, as Sophie shook her head, Howl needed her. She saw something that resembled a wing, her heart gave a thud of relief, it was her Howl!

"Hold on Howl!" She cried as tears of joy and relief fell down her face, as she pushed one last plank of wood away and what she thought was Howl stood up. Sophie stumbled back she had been terribly mistaken, for what stood in front of her was not Howl but one of the blob men that had worked for the witch of the waste. Sophie stared with her mouth slightly ajar as she watched it move slowly towards her, it removed its hat and gave a low courteous bow.

"Sophie, it's been a while," the voice carried she knew that voice from where she did not know, it certainly did not belong to the blob man that was for sure. "I've taken your friends, if you would like to see them again, come with me," he said courteously as he held out one of his blob hands as his head lolled from one side to another, Sophie raised her hand to place it into his, when she paused.

"Howl, where is Howl?" Sophie demanded as the blob creature gave out a long sigh, as he took a dangerous step closer towards Sophie, causing her to stumble backwards and trip on a piece of burnt wood as she landed with a loud thud amongst other burning elements of the castle, as she stared up at the blob man.

"He is in a better place, a place fit for a demon," the blob man said as he laughed, while Sophie managed to scamper back up to her feet, her worst imaginations had come to manifestation. Howl was dead. Howl had died protecting Calcifer, Markel and essentially herself and she had walked right into the arms of the enemy. "Now come!" The blob man snarled as Sophie shook her head and began running back towards her daughter. Honey and Lettie were screaming at her to return faster as they both began slowly descending as they waited for Sophie to return to them. Sophie was almost out of the vicinity of the burnt castle when she tripped and landed face first in the dirt, quickly spinning around she was surprised to see the blob man standing right above her.

"I'm so sorry Skyla," Sophie whispered as she looked up to the blob man one last time before she closed her eyes in anticipation for her death. Death by a blob man, a death she hoped her mother would never recount to her daughter.

 _ **Hello world! Thank you for your reviews! The more reviews the more updates :P Although having said that I am going to be away for a month (Sorry) but during that month I will be writing and when I have internet will be trying to upload! So please keep reviewing! and giving ideas! and telling me what you think will happen next!**_

 _ **Sorry for grammar and spelling.**_

 _ **And if I can, I might post one more chapter before I leave... so review! Love reading your reviews! They honestly inspire me to continue! Thank you for your continued support!**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **jstf**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Nightmares

Sophie felt as if she was simply floating, as numerous flashes of colours went by her, was this the way to heaven? She could hear voices calling out to her from all different directions none of them making sense to her. She could see glimpses of her life go by as she floated to where ever she was going, but something was desperately trying to halter her movements as her floating became strained as if two forces were pulling on her soul, one pulling her one way the other in the opposite direction. Suddenly a strong force came about her middle and she felt herself being yanked in the opposite direction of which she had previously been happily floating away down. Sophie gave out a gasp as she felt hands come behind her, and capture her own holding them up in the air.

"Now just move your legs as if you were walking," A deep voice whispered in her air, Sophie let out a small gasp as she looked behind her to see nothing but a figment of her imagination staring out in front of her as he slowly began to fade, she watched him as he looked down at her and smiled, his blonde hair giving him that playboy look all the towns girls had fallen for, she watched as he pointed out towards something in the distance. Sophie followed his finger to see a small meek white light flickering in the distance, when she looked back at him again he had vanished into thin air.

"Howl," She cried, as tears began to fall down her face and she felt herself going back in the direction she had one been heading when a babys' cry pierced her hearing and she looked up so suddenly that the light in the distance was barely a pin head. "Skylar!" She called out as the sky slowly grew darker and darker. She began marching through the air, soon breaking out into a run towards the small piece of light. The Babies cry grew louder and louder as Sophie began sprinting towards the light.  
Sophie could hear people talking above her, she felt something cold be placed over her forehead as she muttered something incoherent. Before she managed to open her eyes to see her sister looking down at her with a scrambling baby in her arms.

"Skylar," Sophie whispered, instantly the baby looked down at Sophie her blue eyes comprehending something that Sophie could not. Lettie instantly handed the small bundle into her mothers arms. Sophie watched with pleasure as her baby instantly fell asleep against her chest.

"You shouldn't have run off like that!" Lettie hissed like a mother as Sophie stared up at her owlishly, how was she not dead? She went to move only to find she was strapped down, Sophie looked towards her sister frantically, as she watched her sisters face morph into a blob man. Sophie let out a horrified gasp as she looked towards Skylar to reveal she was cradling another blob man. Her body was tied down she could not move as she stared at the blob man in her arms in horror.

"Bad little Sophie, never where she should be," The baby blob man taunted, as Sophie struggled beneath her binds. "Tsk tsk," He muttered as his breath came so close to her face Sophie almost became cross eyed as she stared into those soulless eyes. She knew the voice did not belong to the blob man as blob men could not speak, and the moment the door to her prison opened she knew that it wasn't their owner, for his aura was not as strong as Howls and definitely not someone capable of such a magical feat. The baby blob men was flung off her, while the other scarpered back to the other side of the room as someone she recognised stood over her, she blinked owlishly.

"Prince Justin?" She whispered, his blond hair bobbed up and down as he nodded and stroked Sophie's hair gently. "I don't understand?" Sophie questioned as she tried to place two and two together.

"My dear Sophie, Im here to rescue you, your sister and mother came to me and informed me of what happened," He told her calmly as he brought up his sword the pointy end pointed directly at her heart, she let out a horrified scream as it plunged directly into her chest.  
Sophie found herself in a dark room curled up in the corner covering her chest wound that was seeping blood into her hands, she was going to die.

"Weak," the words surrounded her like a blanket, it soon began to sound like an evil chant with other words and sentences thrown in to make her misery worse. "Pathetic," "How can a mere human like you, be by Howl's side," "Garbage" "Street rat,". Sophie shook her head, as she tried to whisper that everything was just a dream and she was going to wake right up, when she suddenly felt herself fall backwards she let out a scream. She landed with a thud. On a boulder that looked over a small lake and before her, was someone she thought she would never see again.

"Howl!" She cried out as she went to get up and go to him, only for him to push her down. He was in his demon form, his wings were stained with red blood, blood was dripping from him, his wings looked deformed, his face remained hidden from her.

"Where were you Sophie?" He rasped, as Sophie stared up at him. Where was she when he had needed him the most?

"I-I was at Lady Suliman's," Sophie replied quietly as she looked at him under her lashes.

"I told you not to go there!" He muttered quietly at her.

"I know, I know, Im sorry, please forgive me Howl!" Sophie cried out as she went to get up again only for him to push her back to the ground again.

"You could not be there, when I needed you most,"He groaned as Sophie watched in horror as he took a step backwards.

"No! Howl, don't you will fall!" She cried as she managed to get up, her wound injury did not stop her from trying to save him, he was her everything. "Howl please listen to me, we have a baby girl!" She told him her voice tinted with excitement and the thought of their little girl.

"You are no use to me," he muttered quietly, as Sophie latched onto him, and they fell over the cliff together, Sophie watched how limply he was and couldn't help but feel it was all her fault, she watched as they drew closer to the water that his face turned to her, and instead of the beautiful face she was expecting to see she was horrified to see a blob man staring out at her. Sophie instantly let go, only for the blob man to latch himself onto her and pull her under the water with him. Sophie struggled in his hold, frantically trying to escape him. She could hear a mocking laughter all around her as managed to break free of the blob man and swim up to the surface. Breaking the waters calm front she began swimming to the bank, however her fight was needless as something down below grabbed her foot and dragged her under, Sophie shook frantically as she came face to face with another blob man. Sophie gave out an anguished cry of frustrations as she pushed and shoved against him pathetically she never felt so weak and vulnerable in her life. Sophie managed to kick the blob man causing him to dissolve into the water, taking this opportunity Sophie swam to the bank, and came out coughing and wheezing. As she collapsed but scared of being dragged back into the water Sophie shakily got up and began running into the forest.

The forest held no peace for Sophie, as she could no longer feel safe, she was terrified. She looked frantically from left to right trying to avoid being attacked by any blob men, or be tricked by a familiar face. She tripped up against a huge root, she didn't have the strength to get up and move and so curled up against the root of the tree.

"Howl! Where are you!" She cried out, "Where are you now?" She sobbed, "Howl," she cried as she hugged her legs so tightly what a pathetic mother she was. She had left Howl to die, abandoned her child and now she could not longer stand up and fight. She heard a crunch of leaves, her head shot up to see a pair of black patin leather boots pointing in her direction, she followed up the well tailored black pants up to the black dinner jacket and went to look at the face but it was hidden in shadow. She watched as he crouched down before her, his face still remaining in darkness.

"I will have my revenge, and I will take my prize Miss Pendragon," He whispered, Sophie sat their silently as he leaned in close his scent was very masculine but mingled with the scent of someone she knew, who she could not quiet remember. His smooth lips placed a kiss on her forehead before he vanished before her sights. Sophie used the tree to support her as she then began walking mindlessly trying to find an escape.

"Sophie!" A voice called out to her, should she trust the voice? She did not know but she had nowhere else to go. As she began to follow the voice she recognised it as Howl's the real Howls, she began running, her stomach seemed to have healed ever since the strange man in the forest kissed he forehead.

"Howl!" Sophie yelled out in reply as she came to a small trot and looked around herself, was it yet another dream? "Howl where are you!" She yelled out as his voice called out to her again, she saw a massive white light, like the one she had fallen through to end up in this horrible nightmare, shaking her head she ran straight through it, she could no longer stay in this nightmare.

Sophie stared up at the blob man before her, she was on the ground lying on rubble his black inky hand on her chest, as she listened to him wheezing. She was alive. She then noticed that a clawed hand was extended through the outside of his chest before it was suddenly brought out and the blob man before her disappeared, Sophie looked up her saviour. She lurched upwards, her arms flying high as she grabbed onto his neck and hid her face into the crook of her neck that seemed a perfect size just for her head. She couldn't help but cry in relief at seeing him alive and before her.

"Sophie, you're alive" he murmured, as he stroked his hair affectionately with one hand and held her tightly with the other, "you came for me," she could hear the happiness in his voice as he then buckled against her. Sophie crashed to the ground under his weight, as she turned him over and stroked the feathers away from his face as he slowly turned back into his human form. She pecked his forehead and looked over him lovingly.

"I will always come for you," She whispered.

 _ **VERY MUCH UNEDITIED! AS WROTE IT THIS MORNING :P IN HOPE OF PUTTING UP A CHAPTER FROM BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG! SO I HOPE IT MAKES SENSE! ENJOY!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME, AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS ENJOYABLE :) PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS :)**_

 _ **JSTF**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Friend or Foe.

Sophie sat beside Howl as he continued to sleep it had been over a week since she had found him and she could not have been more over joyed to find him alive but now more pressing matters came to mind. Markel and Calcifer were missing and if Howl didn't wake up by next week there was a chance he may just slip away from her. Life seemed to enjoy putting obstacle after obstacle in her life. A knock at the door brought her attention away from Howl as she watched her sister sneak her head inside. Lettie walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind her in order to not awake the sleep Skylar.

"Sophie, you need to go out," Lettie began as she crouched in front of her sister, who was watching over Howl so tentatively. Sophie shook her head in response to Lettie's plea as her sister continued to stare up at her. "Sophie you have been locked up in here all week, please just go outside," Lettie continued while Sophie shook her head adamantly.

"I can not leave him," Sophie insisted as touched his cheek tentatively wondering if he was ever going to open his eyes and give her one of his cheeky eyed smile. "It is my fault he is here," Sophie whispered as she continued to silently watch over him. Lettie frowned, she knew that being in this stuffy room alone was making Sophie over think everything.

"Do not be stupid, it is no ones fault he is here," Lettie lectured as she placed her hand on Sophie's knee, causing Sophie to look down at her sister. Sophie was surprised to see the bags under her sisters eyes and her slightly pale complexion. "You look awful," Lettie noted, as Sophie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You do not look wonderful yourself," Sophie replied as she cocked her head to the side to take in her sisters appearance. "You look worried," Sophie noted as Lettie nodded.

"My sister, wont leave the house," Lettie replied as Sophie replied with a weak smile, "Here, you can go get the grocery's and I will look after Howl and Skylar," Lettie suggested as Sophie looked over to the cradle where Skylar slept soundly and then to Howl who also slept. "If something is wrong, I will be sure to find you," Lettie assured her as she placed the small list of groceries into Sophie's hand. Lettie stood and managed to pull the stubborn Sophie up from her seat. Sophie leaned over to Howl and pecked his lips silently before heading to Skylar and pecking her forehead.

"If I go, you will stop worrying over me?" Sophie questioned, she hated anyone worrying over her. Lettie nodded and smiled triumphantly as her sister nodded and touched Lettie's shoulder before leaving the room. Sophie looked back at the door that kept Skylar and Howl as she gave a silent prayer to keep them safe.

"Sophie!" She heard her mother call from down the hall, "Oh how wonderful! I was beginning to think you had died in that room!" Her mother gushed over her, as she grabbed her shoulders and inspected her eldest. "You look awfully pale," She mused as she stared at Sophie's sickly complexion.

"Mother, Im going out," Sophie informed her mother, whose mouth slightly fell open, before she managed to close it and node affirmatively. "I won't be gone long," Sophie said coldly, her tone was monotonous as she walked away from her mother and reached for the door, before turning around to face her mother. "Thank you," She whispered, she did not need to clarify as her mother instantly understood what for as she smiled at her. Sophie was surprised at how chilly the air was, winter was coming and a long with it, cold mornings! She walked down the hill towards the market. She couldn't deny the fresh air, and change of atmosphere was very refreshing and brought her head away from all the troubles that constantly surrounded her. She went about buying fish, bread and butter for the family when she spotted a mob of ginger brown hair. Her breath caught in her throat. Time seemed to slow as she stared at Markl who stared at her from across the street. She couldn't breath as she began walking forwards only to be woken from her frozen like state by the sounds of horses kicking up in surprise at the foolish human walking across the street. Sophie gasped as she quickly ran across the other side of the street. Her foolishness did not go unnoticed as people looked over to her and shook their heads in disappointment. Sophie blushed red as she realised how dangerous the entire event was and how foolish she had been. She had been too trapped in the small room to remember the reality of living. Shaking her head she then remembered the cause as to why she crossed the road but Markl was no where in sight. She began to push through crowds crying out his name in vain.

"Markl! Come back! Why won't you come back," She whispered as she grasped the side of a building tears staining her eyes, but a form of relieve went through her, he was alive and maybe he knew where Calcifer was.

"Sophie!" She heard a child like voice call to her, quickly turning on her heels she stared at Markl who was at the end of the alleyway. She began walking towards him to see he turned the corner, she began to run. He wanted her to follow him. She continued to run until she could no longer get sight of him. She panted frantically her heart beating heavily in her chest. She found herself standing outside an old hat shop, she couldn't help herself as she stared inside to see all the wonderful different types of hats when she sensed someone was staring at her. She looked up and gave a small gasp as she saw the reflection of a man behind her.  
Sophie felt fear grip her it was not the same man from the nightmare, know he was too short, too human to be the man from the nightmare.

"Miss Pendragon," He said quietly his voice was different in fact it reminded her strangely of the witch of the waste. "I am the son of a witch that you know," he began, as Sophie instantly began wrecking her brains for all the witches she knew and only came up with Madam Suliman. "I have come to steal your heart as punishment," he informed her as Sophie felt his hand come round her chest, she could barely breath, the only man that had ever dared touch her their was Howl.

"Punishment?" Sophie squeaked as she wrecked her brains of some sort of way to escape her attacker, while wondering what she had done wrong. "I have done nothing wrong," she whimpered as his hand went inside her chest and clutched her heart causing to whither in pain.

"I have said punishment for you," he said slowly as he pulled Sophie's heart out into the open, she watched as it heated in his hands, her eyes wide and alarmed as she turned to stare at him. "He once ate a falling a star, now I want to see him fight for the heart of his beloved wife," he sneered at Sophie before he turned away. This could not be happening, first Markl and Calcifer were missing, Howl was unwell and very much unconsciousness and now she had no heart!

"Please don't do this," Sophie begged as she grabbed him by his arm as her brown eyes pierced him and silently begged him to change his mind. "Please, give me back Markl and Calcifer," she continued to beg, as she could only assume that this man had them. He frowned at her.

"Who are Markl and Calcifer?" he questioned, as she realised he had no idea who she was referring to, did this mean they had two enemies to over come? Sophie could not help but let out a cry of despair, she knew she should have stayed at home by Howl's side.

"Please give me back my heart," She begged changing the topic as to avoid talking about the other half of her misfortunes, he smiled down at her and clutch her heart tightly in his hands, causing her to let go of his arm and double over in pain as he continued to apply pressure to the heart, she fell to her knees. He was slowly killing her. "Please," She cried as he laughed and applied more agony onto her delicate heart. Sophie did not know how much longer her heart would hold out as he gave it another squeeze causing her roll onto her side as tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly the pain was released and she was allowed to breath again, she stared at him from the ground and watched as he placed her heart in a white orb before if vanished from sight. Sophie whimpered pathetically on the ground as a small hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Markl staring down at her. "Markl," she whispered as he took several steps away from her. She got up to see he was once again running from her. She managed to get herself upright and follow him, her heart no longer searing with pain, she was surprised at how light it really felt living with out a heart, and also how empty she felt. She ran in the direction of Markl surprised to find themselves standing over a bridge leading out of the city when he stopped and turned to face her.

"Without a heart you are useless to me," Markl said, Sophie stood frozen, that was not Markl's voice, it was the voice of the man from her dream, she swallowed. "Here give this to Howl, make sure he gets your heart back," he informed her, as he held out a vial, Sophie did not know what propelled her to take the vial from the boy that looked like Markl but the moment the bottle was in her hands, Markl vanished from sight. Sophie placed the vial to her chest as she missed the steady sound of her heartbeat that informed her she was alive. Sophie turned back and decided to head home, she had had enough of the city and needed some tranquility and sanity or she was sure she was going to go mad. She silently walked through the streets as people passed by her, everyone went about their daily business, if only anyone knew what she had just been through. Sophie made it back home where she was surprised to see Lettie and her mother sleeping in the living room, she silently walked into Howl's room to see little baby Skyla also sleeping soundly which caused a smile to form on Sophie's lips. Sophie sat next to Howl and looked at the vial in her hands should she use it? What if it was poison and would kill Howl? However something deep inside her it would not kill him, but could she take the risk? Sophie unscrewed the lid and sniffed inside, it smelt like a burning fire, she then took a sip of the substance. Sophie coughed and choked as her whole body seemed to be alive as she felt so much energy burn through her, she felt so much stronger she looked at the bottle and with out a second thought forced Howl to drink the entire body. Sophie held him down as he jolted against her and shook in agony before he calmed down and his blue eyes sprung open and he stared at her. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek.

"My beautiful Sophie," he whispered as Sophie leaned over and gave him the biggest kiss of his life.

 _ **Hehehe another late and not very long chapter... but better late than never :P**_

 _ **hope it was okay :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

Staring at the mirror in her room, she contemplated the hat upon her head, it was rather eccentric for a plain girl such as she. Her hand fell down to her chest, it was a strange feeling, hearing no heart beat. In fact the idea that her heart was goodness knows where was a very bizarre thought. Since her encounter with Markl and the strange man a month ago Howl had regained one hundred percent health, and had become a loving father to Skyla as the two lived off her mother. Sophie's mother had a greed to host them, until they could find their own place, so the search for jobs was on. However, for Sophie she had much more pressing matters to deal with, such as her missing friends and heart.

Sophie looked over to the double bed where Howl slept soundly, she wondered if it was for having no heart that she could be so cold. Sophie had lied, she had informed Howl that both Calcifer and Markl had died, he had taken the news rather well in Sophie's opinion. She rather he busy himself with not getting into trouble, she was going to sort out this mess and protect her family.

"Sophie," he mumbled in her sleep, Sophie looked over to him, for some reason she still felt guilt, but decided it must have been all in her head.

"Go back to sleep," Sophie cooed, as she pecked his forehead, as he seemed to snuggle further down onto the pillow. She walked over to the cot, where baby Skyla had finally fallen to sleep after a night of crying. "Do not wake your father up," she told the little infant who woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. The baby looked up at Sophie, her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be speaking to her, but before she could try and comprehend what the child was trying to say Sophie left. Creeping down the stairwell, quickly looked into the cupboard where she had stored several bottles of milk and placed them in the kitchen, along with a farewell note.

 _Dear Lettie and Mother,_

 _I am afraid that urgent matters have come about, and to save the people I care about most, it would be best if you remained here until my return. Please protect Howl and Skyla, do not let Howl know the true reasons of my disappearance I beg you. Keep him safe._

 _All my fondest love,_

 _Your sister and daughter,_

 _Sophie._

A short note not giving too much away and hopefully would not frighten her family too much. Sophie picked up her purple shawl, a brown basket filled with food and disappeared into the still dark city of Porthaven. She needed to go to the waste, and find the witch of the wastes son. For it could only be him. Sophie had done a lot of thinking since the fateful day her heart had been stolen. At first she had thought of Lady Sulliman, but that could not be so, and she still remembered vividly the day Howl had read the markings of the table, it had to be the witch of the wastes son. Her plan, although not much of a plan, was to go to the waste lands, and find her son. She was going to explain to him that his mother had a good long life, and that she had actually given Howl his heart back. Although with no idea what would await her on her adventures she had decided that this was the best option, instead of bringing Howl into this, he had already lost enough, his heart needed a break. She had been planning this for a long time now and now that she was a younger version of herself than when she had first made this adventure into the waste, she was positive she would be able to walk to the wastelands.

The walk to the wastelands was long and tiring, time was bordering about midday, and she had made good coverage, she was just on the boarder of the wastelands, as she took a seat on a near by rock and took out the some bread and cheese. She regrated not bringing Skyla with her, as her mind often wondered back to her child, but knew this was no place for a small infant. Skyla was safer with Howl and her family, not out in the wilderness with her. The scene was peaceful and reminded her of her adventures on how she met Howl. The thought brought a smile on her face, one day she hoped to recount the encounter to her beloved daughter and maybe if the time was right another little one might be on the way, the thought sent a warm fuzz's in her body. She needed to get her heart back fast, and find Markl and Calcifer as soon as possible, that way her life would be able to go back to normal! Sophie knew they couldn't be dead, she just felt it in her heart, just like she knew Howl couldn't be dead.

"What is a lady such as yourself, doing out in such lonely parts?" A man wearing a mask over his face appeared, Sophie's eyes grew but she managed to recompose her face as she stared at the man.

"What about you Sir?" Sophie questioned, as he smiled sweetly down at her.

"Im from the waste lands," he informed her, her lips parted. Of course he would be from the waste lands, he was wearing a cat mask!

"I am going to the waste lands," Sophie replied simply, as she offered him some bread which he accepted and regarded the substance.

"You are no witch, and yet you wonder so willingly into the waste lands," he mused as he took an uninvited seat next to her. "Pray tell you wouldn't be searching for a heart would you?" He questioned as he stared at her chest. Sophie's eyes went slightly large, before she realised of course someone from the waste lands would pick up on something such as that. "I sell hearts, perhaps I can help you," he informed her as he revealed the inside of his dinner jacket that was filled with beating hearts, Sophie's eyes grew rather large as she tried to fathom how someone could have so many beating hearts in side of one dinner jacket!

"I-I uh thank you for your generosity sir, however my heart is rather a special heart, and no other heart will do," Sophie informed the man, he nodded and looked out towards the view with her.

"Hearts are very precious things, so many people can be so careless with them," the cat masked man mused, as he grabbed one of the hearts and held it out to inspect it. "I have something that belongs to you," he stated trying to keep Sophie speaking, who was contemplating on excusing herself and continuing on her adventure. Sophie stared at him, and watched as he pulled out a medium sized heart and handed it to her. Sophie stared at the heart for a long time.

"This is not my heart, " Sophie replied after a few minutes of staring at the heart, this did not belong to her, and yet it somehow did feel very familiar to her. "Whose heart is this?" Sophie questioned the man as he stood up, and began to walk away.

"The heart always knows," he informed her, "good day Miss Sophie," he excused himself, leaving Sophie speechless, as she put the heart in one of her secret pockets. Her head was hammering her with questions, firstly how did this man know her name.

"You know my name good sir, but I unfortunately do not know yours," Sophie called to him as he turned and cocked his head to the side as a deep laugh could be heard.

"Indeed, my name is Sacré-Cœur, the infamous heart thief of the waste lands, a demon of the high courts, and to you my fair lady, I pray hope, a friend," he said with a low swung courteous bow. Sophie could not help but laugh at his boyish antics. However Sacré-Cœur was a demon, he might be able to tell her where Calcifer was.

"Do you know of a demon named Calcifer?" Sophie questioned him, Sacré-Cœur stared at her for a long moment, as he casted his eyes down and looked away. He then nodded and took a step in Sophie's direction.

"Gentle, naïve Sophie, be careful of the flames that burn the brightest, for you may get burnt" he stated darkly. Sophie did not know quiet how to respond to those words of his, was she telling her that Calcifer was dead? That Calcifer was an enemy? Sophie could not help but be baffled by his terms. She prayed help that he had not died. "The wizard you are looking for lies East, I hope to meet again dear Sophie," the demon told her, before he began walking towards civilization.

"Goodbye Sacré-Cœur!" Sophie called after him, as he raised an arm to indicate that he had heard her. Sophie picked out the heart she had pocketed and brought it to her face and stared at it for a long time, when for a moment she thought she had heard a small voice.

" _Save me!"_ Sophie gasped as she placed the heart to her ear, " _Howl, Sophie please,"_ the little voice cried out for her. She recognized that voice, it was Markl this was Markl's heart.

"How-," however when Sophie looked up the demon had vanished. "Thank you Sacré-Cœur, " she whispered to herself as she cradled the heart. "Im coming for you Markl, just hold on, I need to find my heart first," Sophie informed the little heard in her hands, as she placed it gently into the secret pocket of her dress. Sophie looked towards her basket to see it had replenished itself with a small piece of paper with the name Sacré-Cœur upon it. Sophie could not help but smile, what a kind demon, she hoped all demons were like him and Calcifer. It was about mid afternoon when she finally started her journey once more, with many questions to ponder upon.

* * *

Baby Skyla was crying, she would not stop crying as Howl had to force himself out bed and cradle the baby, it was still dark out as he wondered where Sophie was.

"Hush little one, mother will be here soon," he cooed as he walked out into the hallway. "Sophie?" He called out, just as he saw Lettie appearing around the corner with a piece of paper with in her hands. "Where is Sophie?" Howl asked her, just as Skyla fell silent, as dread watched over Howl.

"S-she uh has gone to visit our uncle out in the Netherlands, she will be back by the end of the week," Lettie lied, the pit of her stomach rolling with guilt as she watched Howl's face fall in disappear. "Howl you must understand she needed a break," Lettie tried to argue on her sisters behalf.

"And left Skyla here?!" Howl stated some what angry and his sudden wives disappearance. "Why did she not tell me?" He demanded of Lettie who began scrunching up the letter in her hands a she chucked it onto the fire.

"She only decided last night, after another night of no sleep," Lettie informed him. Skyla began to start crying loudly once more, as Howl tried to calm her. "See, she needed a break, she has been so busy looking after you and the child, while mourning the loss of Markl and Calcifer, she just needed to sort out her thoughts, you must understand, it has been very hard on Sophie," Lettie informed her sisters husband, hoping he would buy her lie.

"This is very unlike Sophie to run away," Howl muttered as Skyla continued to cry for his attention. "She will be back at the end of the week?" Howl questioned Lettie, who nodded matter of factly. Howl looked so lost it was breaking Lettie's heart to lie to the man, "I suppose it's for the best," Howl informed Lettie who nodded at him sympathetically as she watched him disappear into his room. Lettie looked out the window into the awakening city.

"Please lord forgive me, protect Sophie, watch over her as she does whatever she has to do, and come home!,"" she whispered as she hugged her arms and stared out the window, wondering just where Sophie had wondered off to in such a haste.

* * *

 **WELL FINALLY AN UPDATE! :P VERY MUCH UNEDITED :P BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY, I KIND OF WANTED TO SPEED THE STORY UP A BIT AND DECIDED NOT TO WRITE ABOUT SOPHIE AND HOWL BEING EXCITED TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN. :P BUT YES SO WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN? HOW IS HOWL GOING TO REACT WHEN HE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SOPHIE? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SACRÉ CŒUR? AND WHAT ABOUT CALCIFER? :) Hope you liked the update:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. A bed full of Roses.

Howl shut the door quietly behind him, he placed Skylar back into the cot, before e slumped down in the chair; which Sophie had spent the majority of her time watching over him so tenderly. He knew it was a lie. The way Lettie had clutched at the letter;how she had stuttered, how she could not look him in the eye, how her complexion turned pale.

He also knew Sophie's heart was missing. Ever since the day he had woken up, he had sensed it lacking in presence, she had never been the same. Had she struck some form of deal? Why had she not trusted him with this information? He felt so betrayed. Sophie had run away. His Sophie had left him. She had left him. The room slowly began to grow darker, as baby Skylar began to cry. The darkness however only seemed to grow as Howl slumped over on his chair.

* * *

Sophie made it to the top of the hill as she gave out a ragged breath. Looking back over her shoulder the city was now too far away. Trees and other rolling hills hid it from her view. Her eyes fell down cast, she could only hope Howl and Skylar would be safe and well for when she returned. However, she herself did not know how long, she would be away for and if she would ever return. Sophie pulled out Markel's heart, as she held it close to her face.

"Where are you?" She questioned the ever beating heart, she stroked it softly. She had no idea in which direction to go in. She was simply going where her instincts assumed were the correct direction. Sophie decided that having no direction in all was in fact more disheartening than having a direction and getting lost! For Sophie was lost, she did not know where to move, where to find Markel and Calcifer, how to retrieve her heart? And above all, how to protect her precious family she held so dear to her heart. Sophie wanted someone, something to point her in the right direction but nothing appeared to want to give her any help on her quest. As if responding her to her cry of help, Markel's heart began to glow.

" _Sophie,"_ Sophie almost gasped, as her free hand softly touched her head from where the voice had spoken, she recognised that childish voice, it was Markel's. " _Sophie, you must walk to the moors of mort,"_ he informed her.

"And how do I find the moors of mort? Markel where are you?!" She exclaimed panicked as she held his heart close to her chest, "Are you safe Markel?" she then questioned the boy.

" _Keep continuing in the direction you began,"_ He informed her, before his presence vanished from her head, and his heart lost its glow. Sophie nodded at the heart and smiled softly.

"Thank you Markel," she kissed his heart and placed it safely and securely into her pocket, before continuing in her direction, in hopes of reaching the moors of mort.

* * *

Lettie had just come out of her room when she noticed a strange green substance appearing through the gap of Howls and Sophie's room. Lettie knocked on the door.

"Howl? Is everything okay?" she questioned him, only to hear the cries of baby Skylar. Deciding for the safety of the baby she opened the door. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped as the room seemed to be darker than that of the darkness of night. The ceiling, walls and floors were covered in a strange gooey green substance that seemed to be coming from Howl!

"What is going on?" Came the voice of her mother, as she appeared at the door frame. Her mother gave a terrible cry. "What is this?" she asked mortified.

"I don't know! Oh Sophie, we need you!" Lettie cried out to the ceiling in despair.

* * *

Sophie could not move, she was frozen to the spot, she stared at the three headed snake in front of her not daring to look away. It hissed vehemently towards her, causing her to stiffen up as her hand landed protectively in her pocket to protect the stolen heart of Markel.

"A lady is lost," the right head if the snake stated, while the other two heads nodded in agreement.

"We could help the lady," the middle head suggested, as the other two green heads nodded as they hissed in agreement.

"Where is the lady going?" The third head asked, as they all turned to stare at Sophie. Sophie had to swallow the lump that had been forming in the back of her throat. She stared at the three headed snake, could she trust them? Probably not, but never the less she answered them honestly.

"The moors of mort," Sophie stated as calmly as she could, pulling back her shoulders she tried to give an air of confidence as the snakes hissed back in fear, as they slivered back.

"The lady is mad," The right head hissed out. He shook his head, the other two staring at the Sophia like she had grown two more heads.

"Does lady wish to die?" The middle head questioned her, Sophie shook her head.

"I wish to save my friends," Sophie informed the three headed snake as she held onto the skirts of her dress and stared at the snakes defiantly.

"Then lady needs to go west," the third head spoke, as the other two snakes head nodded in agreement. Sophie frowned, Markel had directly told her to continue on the path she had decided to follow, now this three headed snake wished to deter her from her path.

"I'm afraid I must go forwards," She informed them. A stabbing pain erupted inside her chest. Sophie fell forwards onto her knees gripping her chest in agony. "Argh!" she cried out, as tears fell down her cheek. The snake slithered closer and looked up into Sophie's eyes.

"The ladies heart is missing," the left head of the snake stated, while the other two looked up at her sadly.

"The lady needs to go west," the right headed snake stated.

"Lady will be safer," the middle head of the snake pleaded.

"Why? why should I listen to you?" Sophie cried out. The pain slowly grew more intense, had he finally decided to punish Howl by killing her? Sophie winced as more pressure was applied as she gasped out for air.

"Lady is not safe here," the right head stated his eyes looked genuinely sad.

"Lady does not belong here," the middle head informed her, while he shook his head sadly.

"Go west, and lady will find what she is looking for," the left head informed her. Sophie wished to believe them but something in her body told her not to, told her to follow her own instincts. The middle head of the snake leaned forwards and touched Sophie's lips with his tongue, causing Sophie to jerk back and cover her mouth. The pain in her chest instantly vanished, Sophie stared at the snake in awe.

"Lady is beautiful," the middle head stated as his other heads looked at him slightly stunned. Sophie felt her resolve breaking, maybe just maybe this three headed snake did in fact want to help her.

"I will go west," Sophie informed the snakes who nodded slowly before casting wary glances towards each other.

"Be swift, darkness is coming lady," the left head said, before he and the right head of the snake lowered their heads.

"Good luck, lady," the middle head stated before lowering his head and the three headed snake began to slither away.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" Sophie cried out after them. Sophie licked her lips, there was a strange taste upon them, but she supposed that's what it must have been like to kiss a snake. Sophie stood up and taking the snakes advice, went west.

* * *

Honey held onto baby Skylar while she let Lettie deal with the slimy Howl. Howl did not seemed to be responding to Lettie's pleas, the more she cried at him to wake up, the more he seemed to slime.

"Howl please!" Lettie cried as she collapsed on her knees and laid her head upon his knees. "What would Sophie do," she whispered to herself. A dark tornado began to form in the corner of the room beside Skylar's cot.

"Lettie!" Honey cried out in alarm, as the crying baby suddenly became silent. Letties' head shot up as she saw the black tornado slowly begin to disappear and reveal a man in its place. Dressed in a long black cloak, his face was covered by a mask covered in red markings. "Lettie come here," Honey pleaded but Lettie refused, for she knew Sophie would not leave Howl alone. The man walked towards Lettie and Howl with slow deliberate steps, causing Lettie to scuttle back in fear, she was not as brave as Sophie, she looked away in shame. The man leaned towards Howls' face.

"Foolish man," he sneered, as he forced Howl's face upwards, Howl's eyes were open but were completely vacant. The man clicked his fingers with his free hand. All the slime seemed to suck itself up and gather inside of Howl's body. The darkness, however, remained. Howl blinked as he gave out a gasp, he stared at the masked man before him.

"Sacré-Cœur!" Howl managed to rasp out. The man continued to leer over him, letting go of Howl's chin. "Why are you here?" he questioned the masked man. Howl pushed his seat back and stood up to face the man head on, he wobbled on his feet but managed to stand his ground. His eyes searched the room for Skylar, to find her safely out of harms way.

"You promised Sophie to stop running away," he said coldly, his voice sent shivers up and down Lettie's arms. "And yet here you are, moping like a child," he sneered at Howl.

"Where is Sophie?" Howl questioned the man. Sacré-Cœur smiled and gave out a small laugh.

"Where is Sophie?!" He mocked Howl, who managed to breath deeply to keep his cool. "You a wizard," he sneered at Howl. Howl froze, as he looked down at his hands, he would not. Not, again. "No you are more than that now, aren't you boy," Sacré-Cœur taunted, "You whose heart was possessed by a demon for too long," Sacré-Cœur continued to bare his fangs at Howl who had to close his eyes to refrain himself from doing something ruthless. "Did you tell Sophie, what you have become?" he questioned Howl.

* * *

Sophie continued on her journey forwards, her head was becoming very heavy the further she continued. On the horizon she could just make out something very bright, and maybe, just maybe that would be where she was meant to be going. Sophie felt a sudden spark of hope enter her bosom, as she went to take another step forwards.

"Not long now Howl," Sophie said to no one in particular, "wait for me!" she said with a smile plastered all over her face, as she continued forwards. She almost felt like skipping, as if everything bad had washed away. What was wrong with her, she would never know. The journey down the hill was treacherous as loose stones kept on falling, she would have to be extra careful. Not that, that changed her mood. What had brought on this happy feeling she would never know.

* * *

"What does he mean?" Lettie cried out, Howl turned his head to stare at her. "Is it true?" Lettie cried out at Howl in alarm, Howl did not answer as he turned his attention back to Sacré-Cœur.

"Sophie's heart is missing, what are you going to do now Howl?" he questioned the, silent Howl. Howl had dared not utter a word, whether he be speechless or scared of saying something that could ruin everything. The fear was evident across his face, Lettie and her mother knew too much, would they be able to forgive him? Now with people were moving against him he needed their support more than ever. Now he knew who was moving against him, he knew it was going to be a difficult task.

"Why are you here?" Howl questioned once more. Sacré-Cœur gave an evil smile, as he began to laugh like a maniac. "What do you want for giving me this information?" he asked the demon. Sacré-Cœur stopped his laughed, and pointed at Howl.

"Smart boy," he nodded as a cruel smile appeared on his lips, "I want a show, something to laugh at, to watch pitiful creatures such as you, fall on your knees for this lack of reason called love," he sneered at Howl. Howl pulled back his shoulders.

"So you are here to set the stones in motion," Howl confirmed for himself, as the demon laughed.

"Yes," he said with a purr in his tone, "one could say that," he then looked towards the baby Skylar in the hands of Honey. "That child will play a key part in what is to come, but for now it is safe," Sacré-Cœur told Howl, while Honey wrapped her arms tighter around her precious grandchild. "Time is off the essence Howl, it is time to go," Sacré-Cœur informed Howl.

"I suppose you will be joining me," Howl said darkly.

"But of course, I would hate to miss the main event!" Sacré-Cœur said in the most joyous tone he could muster.

* * *

Sophie stared around her, she was in a meadow. A meadow much like the one Howl had taken her, however this meadow was filled with roses, red and white roses. Sophie's head began to spin as she took a step towards the roses.

Even Sophie could tell this was not the moors of mort. She walked into the roses, their thistles never seeming to pierce her, as a man appeared about one hundred meters in front of her, his back facing towards her. He was tall and had a broad back. He had long dark blood red hair, that cascaded down his back. Sophie walked towards him, and when she was about a foot away from him, he spoke.

"Such a trusting soul, even with out your heart, you are delightful," then the poison the snake had given her during his kiss, went to work. Sophie collapsed to the ground in a bed full of roses.

 **Well thats the new update, as perusual uneditied ( I plan on just writing the story finishing it, and then editing it, I hope thats okay :P I know the grammar and spelling is extremely cringe worthy, but if you bare with me we will get their in the end.**

 **I hope you liked the update, I know its a bit here, there and everywhere! But please comment, I look forward to your feed back.**

 **As always,**

 **yours sincerely,**

 **Je suis tourjours fatigue.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Truth

Sophie was surprised to find herself in a large kind sized bed, inside a rather lavish bedroom one she would deem fit for any King or Queen. Her feet barely reached the middle of the bed, as to why someone would need a bed go big was beyond her. She pushed back the bed spread as she threw her legs over the side of the bed to find her shoes had been neatly placed by the bedside cabinet. Once her shoes were on she decided it was time to find out where she was. Sophie made a beeline for the door that led to the exterior to the room, but once she was a mere foot from the door something pulled her back as she grabbed a collar that had been placed around her neck. Sophie had not even noticed its existence when she had woken earlier, she turned her head towards the bed to see a thing silver string connecting her neck collar to the foot of the bed. Sophie went to trap the thin silver string, but whenever she tried to touch it, it simply disappeared.

"How wonderful it is to see you again," his voice was rich and deep, it resonated deep with in her core as she found herself taken back to the moment the blob man had almost killed her. Sophie looked around the room frantically but she appeared to be alone. "I sent Howl to fetch your heart," Sophie spun around to see the tall figure from her dream and from the meadow facing the window.

"Leave him out of this!" Sophie cried, Howl had already been through enough, he needed rest and safety not to be gallivanting around the wastelands! She watched as the figure tilted his head and a smirk fell upon his features. "This has nothing to do with Howl!" She hissed, trying to protect who dearly beloved wizard.

"Oh but my dear Sophie," he paused and turned his head ever so slightly to reveal his deathly pale skin and blood red eyes. "this has everything to do with Howl," he began to laugh revealing his large fang like teeth. He turned himself completely around to Sophie as she stared at him, although his face was completely unfamiliar their was something familiar about him, something she could not quiet place. "Who do you think stole your heart little Sophie?" he taunted as he took a deliberate step forward in her direction. Sophie shook her head, her mind coming a blank, she had assumed he had stolen her heart. "Let me give you a hint, his mother lived with you for quiet sometime before passing away," he informed her, as Sophie gave out a gasp, the witch of the waste had a son! Everything made sense now as her mind went back to the words the man had said to her " _He once ate a falling a star,"_ and the red piece of paper the witch of the waste had placed in her pocket that spoke about a boy who had eaten a falling star.

"But why? Why now?" Sophie questioned, it had been so long since the witch of the waste had passed, why had he not come to save her? Why had the witch never mentioned her son? Sophie's head was in turmoil as she wondered what had caused this boy to suddenly want their downfall, did he not realise that they had looked after, cared even for his mother? Where was he when she was about to die? Had he sat by her bed and listened to her rambling about strange stories that had transpired through out her long existence.

"He is under the belief that Howl killed his mother," The red headed man informed her, causing Sophie's head to jerk up in his direction. Sophie pulled a horrified expression.

"But how! Why?!" She could not fathom that after all these years, now he wanted to take his vengeance. Sophie now knew she needed to speak to the man, to explain everything that had happened, there must have been some miscommunication. "I need to tell him the truth," Sophie stated affirmatively. "I need to go,".

"Oh my dear sweet Sophie," an evil grin appeared over his pale face, "You will not be leaving this room," he began to walk closer to Sophie as she went to take steps back only to find herself trapped between his body and the bedroom wall. "Let me tell you a secret Sophie," he purred as he brought Sophie closer to him, his arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand grabbed a fistful of her silver hair pulling it back ever so slightly, ever so gently. "It was I, who placed the notion inside the boys' head," Sophie frowned as she tried to comprehend what he had said, when she gasped in realisation, the red-headed man took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her.

* * *

"Where are you going!" Lettie screeched as she grabbed hold of Howls sleeve pulling him back, preventing him from leaving with the demon. Howl placed his hand over Lettie's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have to rescue Sophie," he informed her, Lettie shook her head. Was it only her thinking about the poor baby? A baby living without both her parents! Lettie would not allow this to happen, she knew Sophie would be back, she had a gut feeling about it.

"You can't!" Lettie hissed, "Sophie wants you to stay here, you have to respect her wishes!" Lettie instructed with anguish, "Let her protect you! If she wanted your help she would have asked you to come with her!" Lettie yelled her breathing heavy as her hands landed on her hips. Lettie noticed Howls saddened expression as she thought about the words that left her mouth, guilt washed over her as she looked away. "Howl, Sophie she-" Lettie died off not knowing where exactly she was going with that sentence.

"Howl, bring Sophie back to us," Honey interrupted placing a hand on his forearm, "We will take care of Skylar until you return," Honey assured him, "I'm sure Sophie would appreciate the company," she said as she then placed her hand on Lettie's shoulder.

"But mother! Sophie wished for Howl to stay here, where he is safe!" Lettie hissed, trying to get her mother to understand. The demon sighed as he crossed his arms and waited patiently for Howl to join his side.

"Lettie, I appreciate your concern," Howl began, "But Sophie needs me, now more than ever," He informed her as he bent down and pecked Lettie on the cheek before doing the same with his mother in law. "Thank you both, for accepting me and allowing me to rescue Sophie," he said with a warm smile.

"It's what Sophie would have wanted," Honey whispered as she smiled up at Howl fondly, "You love Sophie, and have made her more happy than I could have ever done," Honey whispered her voice breaking ever so slightly. Lettie looked up to her mother with a concerned expression before she looked over to Howl.

"Bring her back," Lettie whispered before she turned away and pushed her mother inside the house. Howl stared at the shut door and gave out a sigh of relief.

"You are going to be the ruin of that human family," Sacré-Cœur stated with a cold gaze. Howl nodded in agreement.

"I know," he looked towards the demon with a determined look with in his eyes, "That is why, once I have rescued Sophie and brought her back to where she belongs, I will never set foot here again," Howl stated with finality. Sacré-Cœur stared at Howl in curiosity before snorting and began to walk forwards.

"Lets go, I want to try some lollies before we leave," Howl stared at the demon in sight surprise, he turned to the house once more, and gave them a final goodbye before he trailed after the demon.

 **It's a very short, ungrammatical chapter and for that I apologise. It's been so long since I've done any writing so I thought I shall just give myself a small chapter to write to help get back into the flow of the story. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

HI ALL!

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED!

WHO KNEW LIFE COULD BE SO BUSY!

I'VE BEEN RATHER UNWELL, AND HAVE HAD NO TIME TO UPDATE OR WRITE ANYTHING ON EITHER STORIES, SO WILL BE TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THOSE STORIES ONCE I HAVE REWATCHED FILM/SERIES! AND GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS!

I AM SO SORRY!

THANK YOU GUYS!

ILL ALSO GET BACK TO REPLYING TO MESSAGES ETC.


End file.
